clubpenguinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Penguin Style
Penguin Style to katalog z ubraniami. Jest aktualizowany co miesiąc. Można tu również kupować kolory, flagi i tła. Ubrania mogą kupować jedynie memberzy, a całą resztę mogą kupować wszyscy. Penguins At Work Penguins At Work to jedna z rubryk w tym katalogu. W niej możemy kupić ubrania dzięki którym możemy wykonywać Special Dance związany z jakąś pracą. Poniżej znajduje się lista z wszystkimi strojami, które ukazały się w Penguins At Work *Styczeń 2008 - Pizza Chef - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz podrzucać pizze *Luty 2008 - Construction Worker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wiercić wiertłem *Marzec 2008 - Coffee Server - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować kawę *Kwiecień 2008 - Rescue Squad - Pomachaj, a podniesiesz tabliczkę z napisem Resque Squad *Maj 2008 - Blacksmith - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz uderzać młotem w kowadło *Czerwiec 2008 - Lifeguard - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wykonywać ruchy pływania *Lipiec 2008 - Music Conductor - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz dyrygować *Sierpień 2008 - Firefighter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża strażackiego *Wrzesień 2008 - Painter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz malować *Październik 2008 - Rad Scientist - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz mieszać mikstury, co skończy się eksplozją *Listopad 2008 - Shoveler - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz odśnieżać *Grudzień 2008 - Cake Baker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować ciasto *Styczeń 2009 - Coffee Server - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować kawę *Luty 2009 - Puffle Feeder - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz rozsypywać karmę dla puffli *Marzec 2009 - Painter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz malować *Kwiecień 2009 - Farmer - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz sadzić rośliny *Maj 2009 - Blacksmith - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz uderzać młotem w kowadło *Czerwiec 2009 - Construction Worker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wiercić wiertłem *Lipiec 2009 - Music Conductor - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz dyrygować *Sierpień 2009 - Pizza Chef - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz podrzucać pizze *Wrzesień 2009 - Firefighter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża strażackiego *Październik 2009 - Rad Scientist - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz mieszać mikstury, co skończy się eksplozją *Listopad 2009 - Shoveler - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz odśnieżać *Grudzień 2009 - Cake Baker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować ciasto *Styczeń 2010 - Construction Worker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wiercić wiertłem *Luty 2010 - Puffle Feeder - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz rozsypywać karmę dla puffli *Marzec 2010 - Rescue Squad - Pomachaj, a podniesiesz tabliczkę z napisem Resque Squad *Kwiecień 2010 - Gardener - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża ogrodniczego *Maj 2010 - Blacksmith - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz uderzać młotem w kowadło *Czerwiec 2010 - Construction Worker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wiercić wiertłem *Lipiec 2010 - Gardener - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża ogrodniczego *Sierpień 2010 - Rescue Squad - Pomachaj, a podniesiesz tabliczkę z napisem Resque Squad *Wrzesień 2010 - Painter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz malować *Październik 2010 - Rad Scientist - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz mieszać mikstury, co skończy się eksplozją *Listopad 2010 - Mop and Bucket - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz myć podłoże mopem *Grudzień 2010 - Cake Baker - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować ciasto *Styczeń 2011 - Coffee Server - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować kawę *Luty 2011 - Popcorn Server - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować popcorn *Marzec 2011 - Puffle Feeder - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz rozsypywać karmę dla puffli *Kwiecień 2011 - Pizza Chef - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz podrzucać pizze *Maj 2011 - Blacksmith - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz uderzać młotem w kowadło *Czerwiec 2011 - One Man Band - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz grać na kilku instrumentach naraz *Lipiec 2011 - Pizza Chef - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz podrzucać pizze *Sierpień 2011 - Ice Cream Vendor - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować lody *Wrzesień 2011 - Balloon Vendor - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz nadmuchiwać balony *Październik 2011 - Ghost Hunter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz zachowywać się jak Łowca Duchów *Listopad 2011 - Sushi Master - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz robić sushi *Grudzień 2011 - Shoveler - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz odśnieżać *Styczeń 2012 - Lifeguard - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz wykonywać ruchy pływania *Marzec 2012 - Puffle Feeder - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz rozsypywać karmę dla puffli *Kwiecień 2012 - Gardener - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża ogrodniczego *Maj 2012 - Blacksmith - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz uderzać młotem w kowadło *Czerwiec 2012 - Firefighter - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz lać wodę z węża strażackiego *Lipiec 2012 - One Man Band - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz grać na kilku instrumentach naraz *Sierpień 2012 - Ice Cream Vendor - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować lody *Wrzesień 2012 - Popcorn Server - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz serwować popcorn *Październik 2012 - Grave Digger - Zatańcz, a zaczniesz kopać Galeria Katalogi File:Dec05cover.jpg|Grudzień '05 File:penguin-style-jan-06.png|Styczeń '06 File:Newcat-716306.jpg|Marzec '06 File:Cp_april_catalogue.jpg|Kwiecień '06 newcat.jpg|Czerwiec '06 File:July_06.jpg|Lipiec '06 File:September_2006.jpg|Wrzesień '06 File:December06PS.png|Grudzień '06 File:Catalogjan07style.jpg|Styczeń '07 clothingcat.jpg|Luty '07 clothing.png|Marzec '07 Catalog apr 07.jpg|Kwiecień '07 File:Penguin_style_may_07.PNG|Maj '07 Clothcat0607.jpg|Czerwiec '07 penguin_catalog_july_07.gif|Lipiec '07 File:penguin-style-07.jpg|Sierpień '07 Catalog cover.jpg|Wrzesień '07 File:penguin-style-october.PNG|Październik '07 File:Penguin_Style.PNG|Listopad '07 File:penguin-style-dec-07.png|Grudzień '07 File:PenguinStyle_Jan_08.png|Styczeń '08 File:PenguinStyle_Feb_08.png|Luty '08 File:penguin-style-march-08.png|Marzec '08 File:clothing-catalog-april.png|Kwiecień '08 File:penguin-style-may-081.png|Maj '08 File:PenguinStyle_Jun_08.png|Czerwiec '08 File:PenguinStyle_Jul_08.png|Lipiec '08 File:August08PS.png|Sierpień '08 File:penguin-style-sept-08.jpg|Wrzesień '08 File:Pengstyleoct08.png|Październik '08 File:penguin-style-nov08.png|Listopad '08 File:penguin-style-december-cover1.png|Grudzień '08 File:PenguinStyle_Jan_09.jpg|Styczeń '09 File:penguin-style-catalog-2009-02-12.png|Luty '09 File:PenguinStyle_Mar_'08.png|Marzec '09 File:penguin-style-april09-frount-cover.png|Kwiecień '09 File:Cataloguemay2009.png|Maj '09 File:Penguin-style-jun-09.png|Czerwiec '09 File:ZaJuly.png|Lipiec '09 File:Penguinstyleaug09.png|Sierpień '09 File:PenguinStyleSept2009.png|Wrzesień '09 File:October Penguin Style.jpg|Październik '09 File:November09pengstyle.png|Listopad '09 File:Penguin_Style_Dec_09.png|Grudzień '09 File:Penguin_Style_Glitch.png|Styczeń '10 (z błędem na okładce) File:Catalogfebruary.png|Luty '10 File:March_2010_catalog.png|Marzec '10 File:April_2010_penguin_style.png|Kwiecień '10 File:PS1.png|Maj '10 File:jun 10.jpg|Czerwiec '10 File:Penguin_style.png|Lipiec '10 File:Aug2010PenguinStyle.PNG|Sierpień '10 File:PS Sept 10.png|Wrzesień '10 File:PenguinStyle_October10.png|Październik '10 File:PenguinStyle November10.png|Listopad '10 File:Penguin Style Dec 2010.jpg|Grudzień '10 File:Jan11PenguinStyle.png|Styczeń '11 Feb penguin style.jpg|Luty '11 March 2011 penguin style.gif|Marzec '11 April peng style.jpg|Kwiecień '11 File:Y.png|Maj '11 File:June11PS.png|Czerwiec '11 Penguin style July 2011 cover.png|Lipiec '11 PStyleA211.png|Sierpień '11 Sept2011penguinstyle.png|Wrzesień '11 October 2011 Penguin Style.PNG|Październik '11 November 2011 Penguin Style.jpg|Listopad '11 Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 7.28.45 AM.png|Grudzień '11 January 2011 Penguin Style Catalog.png|Styczeń '12 February 2012 Penguin Style Catalog.png|Luty '12 New penguin style 2012.png|Marzec '12 April 2012 Penguin Style Catalog.png|Kwiecień '12 File:CPwikimaycatalog.PNG|Maj '12 June2012PenguinStlye.png|Czerwiec '12 Screenshot_1527.png|Lipiec '12 PSCAugust2012.png|Sierpień '12 Catalog (1)(2).png|Wrzesień '12 Pizza Costume.png|Październik '12 Inne PenguinStylePage1-2.png|Dwie pierwsze strony w katalogu Ciekawostki * Katalog był również w Sport Shop, aż do czasu kiedy nie został tam dodany Snow and Sports. * W 2009 roku został usunięty katalog z perukami, który nazywał się Big Wigs. Wtedy peruki zostały dodane do Penguin Style. * Viking Helmet to najczęściej ukrywany przedmiot (sekret). * W styczniu 2012 roku zmieniono styl okładki. Błędy * Zamiast katalogu listopadowego '09 ukazał się ponownie katalog wrześniowy '09, przez co nie można było kupować żadnych Itemów. Zostało to naprawione kilka dni później. * Na okładce katalogu sierpniowego w roku 2010 był napis "Jan '09" zamiast "Jan '10". SWF *The Current Penguin Style *The Penguin Style for August 2007 *The Penguin Style for September 2007 *The Penguin Style for October 2007 *The Penguin Style for November 2007 *The Penguin Style for March 2008 *The Penguin Style for July 2008 *The Penguin Style for December 2006 *July 2011 catalog Kategoria:Katalogi